1. Field of the Invention
Generally, this invention is directed towards mailbox accessories. More specifically, this invention relates to a mailbox indicator that signals a person when he or she has mail in their mailbox.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several mailbox indicators have been described in the prior art search found including U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,671 wherein, xe2x80x9cA roadside mailbox mail delivered indicator is formed by a base flatly attachable to the horizontal top of the mailbox adjacent its door closed end opening, including a planar signal panel pivotally connected to one end of an upstanding portion of the base. A latch tip on the end portion of the signal panel opposite its hinged connection with the base, maintains the signal panel in a horizontal forward position by the mailbox door flange overriding the tip to hold the signal panel in a first cocked position. Opening the mailbox door releases the signal panel to a gravity pivoted upright second position for indicating mail delivery by the postman.xe2x80x9d
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,489, xe2x80x9cA combination of a mail box and visual indicator is disclosed. The combination includes a mailbox having front and rear ends and an elongated resilient member having first and second ends. The elongated member is mounted at its first end to the rear end of the mailbox and has a tip protector mounted at its second end. When the door to the mailbox is open, the elongated member swings from an engaged to an extended position so as to indicate the door has been opened and the mail has arrived. The tip protector prevents injury to persons in the vicinity of the box while the elongated member is in motion.xe2x80x9d
In U.S. Pat. No. 5.660,327, xe2x80x9cA system added to a mailbox having a hinged door, said system exposing a visible signal when the mailbox door is opened for mail delivery and then closed. A receptacle (10), fixed in an elevated position to the side of the mailbox, or to its enclosure, holds a delivery indicator (14) which is connected to the mailbox door through a flexible connector (18), such as a monofilament plastic line, and then a fastener (22) that is fastened to the door. When the door is opened this action pulls the delivery indicator (14) free of the receptacle (10). When the door is closed the delivery indicator (14) hangs in a visible position below the mailbox.xe2x80x9d
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,588, xe2x80x9cA delivery signal device for use on a variety of mailbox types is provided. When the mailbox door is opened, a slidingxe2x80x94pivoting mechanism is engaged which releases an indicating member, thereby signaling that mail has been delivered.xe2x80x9d
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,540, xe2x80x9cA mailbox signal device positioned entirely on the interior surface of the cover of a rural mailbox through which a signal opening is provided wherein the signal device includes a spring mounted panel visible through the signal opening in its signal position and maintained is a non-signal position until the mailperson delivers mail to the box thereby providing a convenient way to determine whether or not mail has been delivered to the box.xe2x80x9d
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,902, xe2x80x9cA multi-functional mailbox having a mail housing. The mail housing has a recessed flat bottom and an arched top. A mail housing lid is handedly secured to the open first end of the mail housing. The device has a newspaper housing dimensioned to be received within a recessed bottom of the mail housing. A newspaper housing lid is hingedly secured to the newspaper housing. A sliding indicator means is secured within the newspaper housing lid. The sliding indicator means has a first position indicating the presence of mail and a second position indicating the absence of mail.xe2x80x9d
While some of the prior art may contain some similarities relating to the present invention, none of them teach, suggest or include all of the advantages and unique features of a personal alarm system that attaches to the bra of a female and is activated by either shock or voice recognition.
The present invention is directed towards a mailbox indicator that will signal a person that he or she has mail in their mailbox. This apparatus prevents the person from walking to an empty mailbox only to find that there is no mail in the mailbox. The apparatus works by placing a second flag which will be raised every time the mailman opens the mailbox door. When the owner comes home from work, he/she sees the second flag in a raised position knowing that the mailman has opened the mailbox door to place something inside. The owner then walks to the mailbox, retrieves the mail, and pushes the mail indicator back toward the downward position.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a mail indicating device that will signal a person that he/she has mail in their mailbox.
Another object of this invention to provide a mail indicator having a second indicating flag that pivots up and down to signal a person that he or she has mail.
Other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention will become apparent from reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.